So This is the New Year
by iceman817
Summary: Two friends ring in the New Year.


Don't own the X-men, don't own the song. Enjoy, read and review.

So This is the New Year

New Years blew, Bobby Drake thought. What the hell did it even mean anyway? Another 365 days gone by, and another 365 days of crap coming. He snorted derisively, why did he always get like this around this time? For a guy who was a walking icicle, he sure had a problem with the holidays. He shrugged off Sam and Jubilee, who he had been awkwardly chatting with for the last five minutes. They were awkward, not him. Like he gave a damn that they were dating, he didn't have the same boyhood crush on his partner in crime like he used to, that was five years ago. He was adult, or at least something vaguely resembling one.

He gave tight smiles to those who wished him holiday cheer as he made his way to his favorite chair by the fire, which was uncharacteristically unoccupied. He sank into the squishy leather, and quietly observed the room around him. The Institute had grown in the six years he had been here. They had a student body the size of a small private school, the kids didn't go to Bayville anymore. He was an X-man, hell he was second in command on Warren's team, and still managed to teach an intro to business class to the younger kids. They were all X-men now. Sam, 'Berto, and Tabby all ran in the same circle with some British punk named Wisdom (who Kitty had an infatuation with for the longest time, Bobby remembered), Jubilee had taken off with Logan for a while, but was back and now a reserve X-man like Amara, Ray, and Dani. The only two from his old crew missing were Jamie and Rahne, who had grabbed a few outsiders and set up a mutant detective agency in the city, Bobby had taken to calling them Shaggy and Scooby.

Things were good here, at least on the surface. Why the hell couldn't he wrap his head around everyone's good mood, and maybe join in with it? Suddenly, a steaming mug attached to an arm appeared in front of his face,

"Never thought you were one to brood kiddo." Jean Grey said smiling down at him, an identical mug in her other hand. Bobby nodded thanks and took a long sip. Hot Chocolate. Leave it to Jean to know his favorite.

Bobby shrugged, "I'm always that way this time of year."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jean smirked, "why though?"

"Wish I knew."

"I'm sure if you tried you could figure it out."

"Why don't you just take a look around and see for yourself," Bobby snarled harshly.

"You know I don't do that," Jean said quietly, "I'm not her."

Bobby didn't need to follow Jean's gaze to know whom she was talking about. There stood Emma Frost, a new addition to the team, wearing clothes way too skimpy for December, chatting with Scott. Bobby rolled his eyes as Emma laughed too hard at one of Scott's awful jokes. Bobby looked at the ground,

"Guy doesn't realize what he's got."

Jean grinned and poked him in the side, "Why Bobby Drake, was that a compliment?"

Bobby grinned behind his mug, "Don't get too used to it. Someone needs to knock some sense into him though."

"Why not you?"

"Pfft. I'm more likely to do it to her." Bobby said glaring at Frost's back.

Jean smiled, "Yeah, we all know that." Bobby's mind had been the first that Emma invaded without permission, just days after her arrival at the Institute. Needless to say she was angry when she thawed out.

Jean smacked him on the leg, "But we aren't here to talk about that. What's your deal?"

Bobby sighed, "I don't really know Jeannie."

"C'mon. You get this way every year. You've had to at least thought a little about it."

"I guess…I guess it's just that everyone always makes a big deal out of this stuff y'know? We all go into the New Year thinking it's gonna be great and we're gonna accomplish so much. Then it gets to around this time, and what did I do? What did I accomplish this year Jean? Or last year? Or the year before that? I feel like while everyone's celebrating the great things they've done in the past year, I'm celebrating all of my shortcomings."

"You really think that?" Jean asked.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. I really do."

Jean got up and sat on the arm of his chair, wrapping her arms around him. "Well then you're being ridiculous. Sometimes it doesn't matter what you individually accomplished, but the value you had to the people around you. You're so important to everyone here, whether it's me, Scott, Warren, the other X-men, your students."

"Yeah…whenever you guys need a bad joke or a snowball, I'm at the top of the list."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Now you're just fishing for compliments sweetie. You know what you've done for us. You saved Alex's girlfriend from Mesmero, you went in undercover against Sabretooth's son. You convinced Warren to join the team. You hung out with me and kept me sane when Scott disappeared a year ago. And you know what Bobby? You didn't let me mope. And there is no way in hell YOU of all people, are gonna mope at a party."

He nodded and stood up and drew her into a hug. "Hey guys! Zhe ball is dropping! C'mon!" Kurt shouted from in front of the television.

Bobby tugged Jean by the hand to stand, as all of the X-men counted down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" They all shouted. Kurt grabbed Amanda and planted a kiss on her as Jubilee and Sam embraced. 'Berto and Tabby had gotten to the point where Logan had to pry them apart, while Scott sidestepped Emma to kiss Jean. Gambit kiss the top of Rogue's head, who grinned bashfully, as a drunken Kitty surprised an incredibly happy Bobby with a sloppy kiss and a giggle. He rolled his eyes at her as she clumsily patted his cheek and walked away. Bobby walked up to Jean and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Happy New Year Red." Bobby said smiling down at her, pulling her into him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's make it a good one."


End file.
